Transformers G1 The Great Cybertronian War Part 5
by Iroquois Campbell
Summary: In Episode 15, the war is nearly over, with casualties on both sides. Now that Cybertron is taken care of, the war threatens to spill back to Earth.


**Transformers G1**

**Episode XV - The Great Cybertronian War Part 5**

_In the last episode, Megatron acquired the predacons and Trypticon, but the autobots launched a surprise assault, decimating the built-up decepticon army. However, Megatron called upon the constructicons to fire his new pure energon cannon, even though it would mean the death of the other decepticons. After a skirmish in which two constructicons and Ratchet are lost, Hook prepares to fire the massive weapon._

Hook activated the cannon. Just as it began to fire, Superion slammed into it. The blast struck Cybertron near the waging battle, the aftershock sending the autobots and decepticons scattering throughout the cities. Megatron cursed, watching from inside the decepticon fortress control room.

Superion fired his lasers at the remaining constructicons, getting them away from the cannon.

"Ah! All is lost now, retreat!" Scrapper screamed.

The constructicons fled the asteroid, leaving Superion with the cannon.

"Time to say goodbye, Megatron." Superion said, re-aiming the cannon at the decepticon fortress. "Optimus, get the autobots clear of the fortress. We've got control of the cannon."

---

Optimus got the transmission loud and clear, and shouted to all his allies.

"Everyone, get away from the fortress! Now!"

All the autobots fled the battleground, leaving the decepticons confused.

"Status negative." Soundwave said in his computerized voice.

Then, all of the decepticons saw a bright white light as the next cannon blast consumed the fortress, nearly destroying them all in the blast.

---

The aerialbots were the last to join the autobots at Elita One's hideout.

"The energon cannon has been destroyed, Prime." Silverbolt reported.

"Good, but we suffered many losses. Grapple, Hoist, and Hauler have already begun building another ship."

"I believe the first order of business upon our return to Earth should be to erect memorials for the fallen warriors. Although the war was short, it claimed many lives." Skyfire said.

"Agreed." Prime said.

---

At the ruins of the decepticon fortress, a silvery white hand slowly rose from the rubble. Pieces of rock and steel were pushed aside as Megatron slowly tumbled from the wreckage, still weak and severely damaged.

"Autobots…you have not won…this war!" He said weakly, before his optic sensors went black.

---

In just a few weeks, Grapple, Hoist, and Hauler had finished construction of the new ship, and now the autobots stood gathered in front of the gleaming vessel.

"I will go to Earth and lead our forces there. Elita One, I leave the protection of Cybertron to you. There will always be dangers lurking, even if we have defeated the decepticons."

"I shall protect this great planet with all my might." Elita One responded proudly.

After they had decided who would stay on Cybertron and who would be going to Earth, the Earth-bound autobots boarded the ship and headed for the human planet.

---

A strange ship just happened to be passing over the asteroid where the corpses of Omega Supreme, Bonecrusher, Long Haul, Ratchet, and the dinobots lay. It slowly came down in and landed next to the giant rubble that used to be Omega Supreme. As the hatch opened, Wreck-Gar stepped out with several other junkions.

"What have we got here! A limited time offer! Today only, free repairs!"

---

As the autobot starship flew into Earth's atmosphere, they spotted the city which had been turned into a wasteland by Thundercracker and the stunticons.

"Optimus, look!" Powerglide said, pointing to the throne on which Thundercracker sat.

"I guess we have some work to do here before we can restart autobot city. Powerglide, Springer, Aerialbots! Get down there and take the decepticons out of commission!"

The autobots sprang into action, descending down on Thundercracker.

"What? The autobots have returned? Then Megatron must've…No! It can't be true! Stunticons! Destroy them!"

Powerglide and Springer landed near Thundercracker as the aerialbots merged into Superion to fight Menasor.

Thundercracker tried briefly to fight Springer and Powerglide, but found it useless. He quickly gave up, transformed into F-15 mode, and flew off to the old decepticon underwater base. Menasor didn't give up so easily.

Superion and Menasor traded blows, before Powerglide and Springer began pelting Menasor with missiles. Menasor soon too gave up, breaking apart into the stunticons and racing off to join Thundercracker. Powerglide, Springer, and the aerialbots transformed and flew to join the other autobots.

---

Amongst the rubble of the old decepticon fortress, Soundwave moved from decepticon to decepticon, picking them up one by one and loading them into the ship Shockwave had created. He made sure to gather up the corpses of Megatron, Skywarp, and Shockwave as well.

After loading all his comrades into the ship, he piloted it towards Earth.

---

At Elita One's base, Perceptor noticed the ship leaving Cybertron's atmosphere.

"Alert! Alert! We have a decepticon ship leaving Cybertron!" He said in a panic.

Elita One approached Hot Rod.

"Hot Rod, take the others and go. My team and I will be sufficient protection for Cybertron, especially with Shockwave gone."

"You heard the lady." Hot Rod said. "Let's get to the auxiliary ship and go!"

_The autobots have made it to Earth and defeated Thundercracker and the stunticons, but what is Soundwave planning? How will he reactive all of his old comrades? Is Cybertron or Earth really safe? Is it the true end of the decepticons? Find out the answers to all these questions in the exciting conclusion of…The Great Cybertronian War._


End file.
